Secretos la vida
by anyelita1828
Summary: "En una noche estrellada, Jasper le cuenta a Alice diversos sucesos de su vida, que ella aun desconoce"


"_En una noche estrellada, Jasper le cuenta a Alice diversos sucesos de su vida, que ella aun desconoce_"

**Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M la trama es completamente mía. Besitos. **

Oigan, comencé una historia llamada "**My Paradise**" de Alice y Jasper por supuesto. Espero que pasen por ella, apenas está comenzando. Bueno los dejo leer.

* * *

**_Secretos la vida… _**

Alice y Jasper estaban acostado en una pequeña praderita en el bosque, mirando el cielo estrellado, luego de todo el suceso con los Vultury, por fin la familia Cullen podían estar feliz, Alice abrazaba a su caballero llenándose de su delicioso aroma, el era su vida completa, aunque no recordara demasiado como era dormir o comer, Jasper siempre le contaba y ella se alimentaba de los recuerdo de su esposo.

El acaricia el brazo desnudo de la pequeña, pues apenas llevaba una blusa de tirantes y un jean, estaban ambos descalzos, ella tenía las piernas envueltas con las del, así se sentía cómoda.

- Amor, ¿Ya lo sé todo sobre tu humanidad? – le pregunta la peli negra a su marido, este la mira

- ¿Dudas que no lo sepas? – le respondió el sureño con una pregunta

Ella arruga el seño – Mm… no lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto, ¿ya lo sé todo? – volvió a preguntarle, esta vez mirando sus ojos de color ámbar.

- No cariño, he cosas que no te he contado – respondió mirando ahora el cielo

Ella mira el cielo – Oh… y… ¿puedo saberlo? – pregunto la pequeña mirando la estrella que le regalo Jasper el primer día que tocaron las tierras de Forks, siempre la tenia presente y como era un vampiro, no se le olvidaba el lugar ni la hora en que se la regalo.

- ¿Quieres escucharlo? – pregunto Jasper

- Si – respondió la pequeña

El respiro hondo, y se acomodo de modo a que abrazara bien a su Alice.

- Hubo una vez en el ejercito donde escribí una carta a mi padre, diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañaba, diciéndole que esperaba volver a verle algún día, esa carta la queme cuando María me trasformo, el odio que tenia hacia mí mismo, en no ser… digno de ser un Whitlock, ¡Wao! Me odie por tener ese apellido, deshonre a mi padre, se suponía que yo… que yo… ayudaba a las personas, pero en vez de ello las mataba, a gente inocente, por meses odie tener mi apellido y tener que deshonrar a mi padre – relato el rubio con un poco de rabia en su vos, recordar eso no era fácil, pero quería que su Alice supiera absolutamente todo.

Alice ya sabía que a su esposo le dolía contar sus oscuros secretos, que no se los atrevió a contar ni a ella misma, pero ahora lo hacía y lo escuchaba sin protestar nada.

- Cuando me entere que María solo me utilizaba, a demás de que vi el amor que tenia Charlotte y Peter, me sentía miserable de no compartir algún sentimiento que no sea de rabia con alguien. Ya sabes lo que María y yo compartíamos, solo una atracción sexual había entre nosotros, yo quería algo mas algo más profundo, pero entonces no encontré nada. Un día de tantos que pase pensando en mi vida y la de ella, Salí y vi a dos niñas jugando a la cuerda, me acuerdo demasiado bien, eran gemelas ambas traían vestido azul marino, eran muy lindas, tenía demasiada sed, demasiada para ser fácil escapar de mi, las únicas personas humanas era ellas dos… así que… lo hice salte entre una de ellas, bebí toda su sangre, absolutamente…toda – respiro hondo – era deliciosa, me había olvidado de la otra pequeña. Levante mi mirada para localizar a la otra niña, ella estaba corriendo y sollozaba, me levante con la niña muerta en mis brazos y corrí a donde la otra pequeña, cuando la alcance en menos de dos segundos, la niña me miraba aterrada y con los ojos rojos de llorar. Ella me dijo – A mi no me dejes viva, ella era mi única familia. Deje a su hermana a sus pies, comprendiendo sus palabras – Estamos infectadas, de una enfermedad terminal, la heredamos de mi madre… - siguió la pequeña – quítame de una vez el dolor – susurro, yo era un mostro, un mostro y no sentía nada, obedecí a sus órdenes, las mate.

Alice escuchaba a dentro de ella lloraba como una demente escuchando el relato de su esposo, cada vez odiaba mas a esa María, todo lo que su ángel sufrió, ahora ella estaba con él y no sufriría nunca más en su vida. No sentía celos de lo que hizo su marido con esa bruja, claro que no, porque al fin y al cabo el siempre fue su amor, y ahora la única que podía tocarlo, mirarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo era ella.

- Esta cicatriz que tengo aquí – señalo su antebrazo – Me la hizo un vampiro llamado Sinter, el me conto su historia justo antes de matarle. Fue trasformado justo después de que María acabara con la vida de toda su familia, mato a su hija de 10 años, a su esposa, ellos estaban paseando poe Huston de noche y no era lo mejor, no cuando los vampiros rodeaban esos lugares, María salió de caza, estaba reclutando, entonces mato a su familia y decidió convertirlo a él, luego de que me contara su historia pidió que le matara, claro lo tenía que hacer pero… pero… fue el primer vampiro que me imploro que acabara con él, quería ser libre y la única forma era esa, pues ya no tenía por nadie quien vivir –relato el rubio

Alice lo miro, sabiendo que era demasiado por ahora, el rubio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Mi amor – lo llamo Alice, este le miro

- Si dime – dijo

- Te amo. Me importa poco los errores que hayas cometido, yo te amo – dijo la pequeña y beso la mano de su marido

Este le sonrió ampliamente y beso la frente de su esposa – Te amo pequeña, gracias por llenar mi vida de hermosas experiencias, eres la primera y la última en mi vida – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. La pequeña se inclina y lo besa demostrándole que lo ama más que a su existencia.

* * *

¡**Hola! Aquí un pequeño One-Shop de Alice y Jasper, ahí me encantan y no puedo evitarlo, mañana subo el próximo capi de My Paradise. Besitos y espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
